


Actually, it was Costa Rica

by Cristin Anne (ladysorka)



Category: Sahara (2005)
Genre: Action/Adventure, M/M, Yuletide, challenge:Yuletide 2006
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-25
Updated: 2006-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysorka/pseuds/Cristin%20Anne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, it didn't really work the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actually, it was Costa Rica

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lizly](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lizly).



> Thanks to ChickWithMonkey, SimpleLyric, and Azarias for the betas!

Al ducked beneath a sudden burst of gunfire from the speedboat that had come up behind their small yacht. "You know Dirk, I don't think that cargo ship is quite what she seems. Because she's sending out baby boats to _shoot_ at us."

"No, really, Al?" Dirk yanked the steering wheel to the right.

"This started as such a good day," Al said, digging through a container under a seat trying to find something he could throw back at the other boat. "The Admiral lent us his boat, we dived at that great Spanish Galleon, I caught that huge marlin, but then that ship had to start shooting at us! 'No, Al. The cargo ship is just going to the canal, Al. Stop worrying, Al.' And then bullets! Again!"

"Aw, come on, Al. You know you hate it when we go on leave and it's actually boring," Dirk said, ducking as the bullets shattered the glass of the front window.

"Just once, I want a quiet vacation! Is that too much to ask?" Al paused and stared at what he'd just grabbed, wondering why the Admiral had a doll in his bench seats, and tossed it into the water. "Any ideas?"

Dirk looked around him. "Hey, Al? Some of the Admiral's cigars are on board, right?"

"Of course the Admiral has some of his cigars on board Dirk, it's his boat. Does he ever _not_ have them?" Al blinked as the deck lights flickered. "...Why?"

"Go find them, Al, and then go lift up the engine hatch, will you?" Dirk groped in the bench locker nearest him for some rope while trying to steer the boat with his elbow.

"...the engine hatch? You want to blow up the Admiral's boat? Are you insane?" Al yelled over his shoulder, already diving into the cabin to grab the cigars.

"Well, do you have any better ideas?" Dirk yelled over the sound of gunfire and veered the boat quickly to the left.

"Not really, no! But I'm telling the Admiral that this was all your idea when he wants to know why his yacht is in tiny pieces at the bottom of the Caribbean!" Al threw Dirk a coil of rope and opened the engine hatch, reaching down into his boot for a knife to cut the fuel line.

"Hey, the Admiral likes me!" Dirk called, flinching away from another burst of bullets.

"Not as much as he likes his boat! Throw me your lighter?" Al grunted, knife clenched between his teeth as barely caught the lighter Dirk tossed his way when the boat jerked to the right. "Hey!"

"Just get that thing lit!" Dirk dodged another round of gunfire as he finished tying the wheel in the place to keep the yacht on a collision course with the cigarette boat zooming towards them.

"It's lit!" Al placed the cigar under the dripping fuel line. "Let's go!" Al jabbed the knife back into his boot, ran towards the back of the boat, and jumped into the blackened ocean, feeling the water ripple as Dirk followed him. They both watched as the Admiral's yacht slammed right into the cigarette boat that had been chasing them, cutting straight through her and heading towards the much larger cargo boat. The yacht crashed straight into the cargo boat's side and punched a hole through her hull then skidded to a stop--completely failing to explode.

"...Hey, Dirk?" Al said, staring at the gaping hole in the cargo ship.

"Yeah, Al?" Dirk turned to look at him.

"That didn't work, Dirk," Al said, treading water.

"I can see that, Al." Al could barely see Dirk in the dark.

"Got any more bright ideas, Einstein?" Al said, kicking away what he hoped was only a harmless fish.

"Time for plan B." Dirk clapped Al on the shoulder.

"We have a plan B?" Al said, pushing the fish away a second time.

"There's always a plan B, Al," Dirk said, starting to swim towards the cargo ship.

Al sighed, following Dirk towards the ship. "Mind telling what that plan B _is_?"

"All in good time, buddy. All in good time."

They made their way quickly towards the cargo ship, grateful for the cover of night. Al watched as Dirk pulled himself into the cargo ship through the hole left by the Admiral's yacht. "You know, after a boat slams into somebody's hull, a bunch of angry people with guns are probably going to be watching the hole."

Dirk reached down and yanked Al in after him. "You mean like them, Al?"

"Jesus!" Al fell into a roll on the wet floor as the two guards opened fire, yanking out his boot knife and throwing it at the shooter nearest to him. He heard a thunk as the shooter fell, knife buried in his heart, and he dashed over to pick up the shooter's gun and immediately turned around and shot the other guard in the head. Sometimes, Al hated his life.

"You know, I had him, Al," Dirk said, panting.

"And I had the gun. Guns win. Go get the other one," Al said, grinning. Dirk grabbed the gun and stood up, turning around to find the door.

"Would you look at that," Dirk breathed, walking towards a dark corner that seemed to be untouched by the debris the Admiral's yacht had spread but where the water was rising fastest. "Do you know what that is, Al?"

Al squinted into the dark. "A boat?"

"That is an early prototype for the 1927 Chris-Craft Cadet. The Cadets themselves aren't that hard to find, they were basically the boating equivalent of the Model T, but a prototype? Do you see the slight differences from the final model in her lines?" Dirk waded over and started to examine her wooden hull.

"Dirk, can we look at the pretty boat _later_? After we go kill the bad guys?" Al jerked his gun towards the door.

Dirk grinned. "Sure, Al. Bad guys."

They walked quietly through the door into a flickering corridor, guns at the ready and listening for any signs of human life, but they'd barely gone five steps before they heard laughter. Dirk nodded towards a door in the bulkhead, and Al nodded, following him in and shutting the door behind them. Al groped for a light switch, and when he flipped it on he heard Dirk give a whistle.

The room was huge and stacked floor to ceiling with white cubes. "Jesus," Al whispered. "How much cocaine do you think that is?"

Dirk grimaced. "Too much."

"...well, yeah." Al shrugged and they listened as the voices passed the door. "Any ideas on how we should proceed here?"

"Al, I think we should _definitely_ blow up the boat." Dirk grinned. "Can't have this many drugs getting into the hands of the people."

"Great! Happen to have any military grade explosives on you? Because I think I left mine at home." Al patted his pockets.

"On a boat carrying this much cocaine? Of course they have explosives. We just have to find them," Dirk said, cautiously opening the door back into the corridor.

"Oh, we just have to find them. I'm sorry, I forgot we were playing 'look for a needle in a haystack' today." Al rolled his eyes.

Dirk clapped Al on the shoulder. "I'll find the explosives, you go get us into the engine room."

"The engine room. Right. This is all just your secret plan to get me covered in grease today, isn't it!" Al quietly called as Dirk went up a ladder to the next level and faintly heard him laughing as Al headed towards the aft of the ship.

Gun at the ready, Al peered into the porthole in the engine room door. He could only see one man, and pushed open the door. "Hi! How are ya?" He grinned and shot the man on engine duty before the man even had a chance to go for his gun. "That was way too easy." There was a thunk behind him, followed immediately by a second, and Al whipped around, finger resting on the trigger.

"Hey, Al, easy!" Dirk grinned and raised his arms in surrender.

"And that was way too fast. What, were they just lying on the floor?" Al grabbed a bundle and strapped it to one of the main engines.

"I'm just very good at choosing doors, Al," Dirk said, running the cord and strapping another bundle to the engines.

"Sure you are. Uh-huh." Al strapped yet another bundle of explosives to the engines and stood back, holding his hand out for the cord. "I've still got your lighter, Dirk."

"Al, I don't think my lighter is waterproof." Dirk rummaged through the engine guard's pockets and pulled out a box of matches.

"What, did you leave the waterproof one in your other pair of pants?" Al watched as Dirk lit the cord. "Five minutes?"

"Five minutes. Run," Dirk said, dashing out the engine room door through the rising water. Al followed him, running back towards the room with the Admiral's yacht.

Al skidded through the door into the room where they'd come in, almost tripping over a piece of debris. Dirk was already climbing into the Chris-Craft. "The boat. Of course we'd have to take the boat. Does that thing even have gas in it, Dirk?"

Dirk grinned. "I checked when I was looking at her earlier. Just get in the boat, Al."

Al sighed, tossed his gun onto the deck, and clambered into the runabout. "At least there's enough water in here now that she'll actually float." Al gripped the side as Dirk gunned the engines and the boat flew out through the hole in the hull. "You couldn't even wait until I'd sat down, Dirk?"

"I knew you just needed a little more excitement there, Al. Night's been downright dull." Dirk turned to him and grinned, whipping the boat around so that they could watch the explosion. "Look, Al! Fireworks!"

"Fine! All right, already!" Al reached over and cupped Dirk's face, crushing their lips together. "I will never complain about how boring going to your parents' house is again! But next time we go on vacation, can we please _skip_ the the gunfights?"

Dirk smiled and brushed his lips against Al's cheek. "Deal."


End file.
